


Long time no see.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: almost honoeli, third year honk + college student elichika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “For the old times?”“For the old times.”





	Long time no see.

Honoka was exhausted. She wasn’t good at lying and even if she wanted Umi and Kotori and her underclassmen to think everything was alright she couldn’t. It was the end of the year and Honoka Kousaka, a third year and the student council president, had tons of work to do. She groaned as she stretched on the chair she had been sitting on for hours. It was about to be dinnertime and she was still at school. Her stomach grumbled and she wished Umi or Kotori were there to cheer her up.

She was about to fall asleep over some forms of paper when she heard someone knock. They weren’t actually knocking, though; she heard someone say ‘knock knock’ at the other side of the door. She looked around and tried to clean so people wouldn’t think she wasn’t reliable. ‘Come in,’ she tried to say in a super-responsible kind of voice. She smiled at that. She thought it sounded funny coming from her lips. She tried not to snort at the same time as the door was being opened. She squealed at the sight of the person that had walked in.

“Eli-chan!” She exclaimed as she jumped towards her and hugged her koala-style. Eli tried not to fall and smiled.

“Hi, Honoka.” She said. Honoka let go and tried not to dance out of joy. It was like she had been visited by an angel.

“Why did you come?! Gee, I’m sure glad you’re here!” She was excited and tried not to choke on her own words. “You look so pretty, real mature! Long time no see, huh?!” She asked. Eli chuckled.

“Honoka, it’s been a week since we’ve seen each other.” It was true. Ever since the third years had graduated the nine of them tried to stay in touch as much as possible and had been hanging out at least every other week to check on the other. Needless to say everyone cherished those days deeply. Honoka laughed and placed her hand on the back of her neck.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She said. “But it’s kinda different now, you know? Now I have this ribbon and you look so adult…” Honoka looked at her worn-out green ribbon and kind of smiled. Eli had given it to her the last day she used it. She had loosened it two hours earlier and didn’t want Eli to think she was giving it a bad use. She wanted her to feel proud of it. Honoka planned on giving it to Rin when they graduated. She knew she’d love it and that she’d most likely cry when receiving it. Honoka knew she’d do so too.

“Yes, this has a different aura than the las time.” Eli said, looking and walking around. She looked at Honoka’s pile of paper. “And this is?” She asked with a light and even playful smile on her face. Honoka giggled nervously. She didn’t want Eli to think she couldn’t handle the student council work.

“Some papers, you know? The year’s ending and I have to leave everything smooth and sailing for the next pres.” Honoka said, trying to cover them. Eli chuckled.

“And you haven’t finished doing so?” She asked. She sat down and looked through them. She had a melancholic smile on her face. “It’s always the same at Otonoki, huh?” She chuckled. Honoka didn’t know what to do and sat down next to her, head on her hands and looking at Eli wide-eyed. Eli smiled.

“I’ll help you out.” She said. She had started sorting them out and Honoka tried to stop her.

“Eli-chan! I can do it! And you don’t need to help me, I bet you’ve got tons of things to do aside from helping a big old idiot like me.” Honoka said. Eli’s smile turned bigger.

“I want to, Honoka. For the old times?” Eli asked and she knew Honoka wouldn’t say no if she said that. Honoka sighed. It felt like she was the mature one now.

“For the old times.” She said. And as they did the paperwork both of them tried not to smile. Sometimes doing paperwork silently with your predecessor can be the best way to feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt. i'm always taking them so hmu if you'd like. yeah. hope yall like this, i really loved writing it lol.


End file.
